


I've loved you for a thousand years - Première neige

by Isa_Faradien



Series: I've loved you for a thousand years [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, I've loved you for a thousand years
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Les deux petits princes d'Asgard découvrent la neige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've loved you for a thousand years - Première neige

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D
> 
> Troisième drabble de la série, et pour le moment le dernier.

Il était plutôt rare de voir un flocon tomber au royaume d'Asgard, le climat y étant tempéré. La neige était normalement visible uniquement sur Jotunheim, le royaume des Géants des Glaces.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, le palais s'éveilla sous une épaisse couche de poudreuse. Thor et Loki, les deux jeunes princes, se précipitèrent à la fenêtre dès leur réveil, enthousiasmés par cette situation qui leur était totalement inédite.

Ce matin-là, ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller et de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, sous le regard amusé de Frigga, leur mère.

Ils passèrent presque toute la journée dehors, emmitouflés dans plusieurs couches de vêtements chauds, à constuire trois gigantesques bonshommes de neige, et ils terminèrent leurs jeux par une bataille de boules de neige, que Loki, contre toute attente, remporta. Les deux frères rentrèrent frigorifiés, mais heureux de cette journée passée dans la neige.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est en retapant à l'ordi ce que j'avais écrit que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais omis le fait (je suis la reine des gourdes, mais là franchement je pense que j'ai mérité la super récompense '…') que Loki est un Jotun, et que donc il devient bleu au contact du froid et qu'il ne le craint pas.
> 
> Mais s'il vous plaît, on va dire que ce n'est pas bien grave pour une fois, hein ? ;D Je me rattraperai en écrivant sur la première transformation de Loki en Jotun, promis. ;P


End file.
